


Cry For Me

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Frankie Valli Song, F/M, Hoseok is Not An Idol, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Men Crying, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, You Leave Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: You want Hoseok to cry for you, just like how much you've cried for him.Excerpt:“Y/N, this is all a lie. Are you seriously going to believe this?” he chuckled.“You expect me not to?” you asked softly, folding up a shirt and placing it in the suitcase. Hoseok noticed it was one of his old shirts, and he made a move to grab it, but he hesitated.“Why would a random number make something up like that? They had to have gotten my number somehow. On top of it they know everything about who you are and what you’ve been doing. It all checks out Hoseok. I’m leaving.”





	Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Jung Hoseok x Female Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Cheating

“Y/N?” you looked up from the bed with a sigh, looking over at Hoseok who stood in the doorway. He entered your shared bedroom, his eyes fixated on the suitcase on the bed.

“What is this?” he asked. You sighed again, avoiding his gaze. 

“I’m done crying for you Hoseok.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked again. He looked around the room; drawers were empty, the pictures the two of you had taken were off the wall, even the giant stuffed teddy bear he won you on your first date had up and vanished.

“Here,” he looked up at the sound of your voice and took the phone you handed out to him.

He quickly scrolled through the messages, his face falling and his eyes widening. He looked back up at your somber expression, shaking his head frantically.

“Y/N, this is all a lie. Are you seriously going to believe this?” he chuckled. 

“You expect me not to?” you asked softly, folding up a shirt and placing it in the suitcase. Hoseok noticed it was one of his old shirts, and he made a move to grab it, but he hesitated. 

“Why would a random number make something up like that? They had to have gotten my number somehow. On top of it they know everything about who you are and what you’ve been doing. It all checks out Hoseok. I’m leaving.” you zipped up the suitcase, heaving it off the bed.

“Y/N, please-”

“You had your fun already with someone new, Hoseok. I’m not going to spend another lonely night here in tears while you’re out messing around with other girls.” you made a move towards the door, but Hoseok grabbed your wrist.

“Don’t go baby.” he said. You yanked your wrist out of his grasp.

“You want me to stay with you? After you’ve made a fool out of me? Believing we actually had something special going on? You must take me as a fool.” you moved out of the room and towards the front door, Hoseok chasing after you.

“This has to be a dream…Y/N I can’t lose you.” Hoseok said.

“It’s not a dream Hoseok, this is real. You should’ve thought about that before you messed up.”

“I didn’t mean to Y/N, I swear. It was a mistake, one time led to many and-”

“And you shouldn’t have done what you did!” you finally snapped, turning on Hoseok. Looking into his fearful eyes made you sigh, running a hand through your hair.

“Hoseok I loved you for so long. Much more than you’ll probably ever know. And I still love you. So much. But you’ve been cheating and lying to me. For months. You’ve been seeing other people, and I’m a firm believer of monogamy.” you turned back towards the door, making your leave.

“It’s still monogamy if I didn’t love her or want to be with her! Y/N, please. I know I screwed up big time, and I know you have every right to hate me. But please, don’t go. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“You knew it from the start, didn’t you? That one day you’d cheat like this?” you faced him. “Didn’t you?” Hoseok paused. He looked at you with a sigh, slowly nodding his head. You smiled sadly.

“I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe you’d break my heart someday Hoseok. I honestly thought you’d be the one.”

“I can still be the one, if you just let me be Y/N.” Hoseok pleaded. You can see the tears build up in his eyes, and his frown covered his once bright cheeks.

“I think you need some time to find yourself Hoseok. Figure out what you want. I’m leaving tonight, but maybe I’ll come back once you change.” you cupped his cheek and Hoseok followed your movement. He turned his head, placing a kiss on the skin of your palm.

“It may be maniacal, but I want you to cry for me the same way I cried for you.” you whispered. Hoseok pushed a watery laugh past his lips with a nod and you could feel little wet drops fall into your hand.

“Hoseok.” you mumbled, wrapping your arms around his torso and pulling him in close.

He gripped you tightly to the point of suffocation, but you let him. He buried his head in your shoulder and shook with sobs, and you let him. You could feel the tears fall onto your skin, the whimpers leave his lips and the sniffles escape his nose, but you let him. You ran your hand through his hair, and he let you. You whispered kind words into his ears, and he let you.

You both met for a wet, last kiss. And you let each other.

“I have to go.” you told him. He nodded and his arms unfurled themselves from your body. The sight of his red eyes and tear stained cheeks made your heart clench. 

“Goodbye, Hoseok.” you took your suitcase and left him standing there in the foyer. As you closed the door, you saw Hoseok shaking with sobs through the cracks. You heaved a sigh and shut the door completely, leaving him alone to have him finally cry for you.


End file.
